Children and adults alike enjoy playing with balls and roller toys, such as push toys. One prior roller toy includes a handle coupled to a base with a hollow dome, which rolls on a pair of wheels that are coaxially mounted. One drawback with such a construction is that the wheels can sometimes be difficult to push for small children, particularly if rolled over uneven surfaces. Another drawback is that undesired noise and jarring can be experienced when the wheels roll along hard and/or bumpy surfaces.